Nuevas Sensaciones
by Dark Amy-chan
Summary: One-shot que pertenece a x. Demyan .x, quien nos a dado la autorización para traducirlo. Aviso: Contiene Rape.


Hi!  
Me gustaria avisar que este one-shot no me pertenece, es de x. Demyan .x, quien nos a dado la autorización para traducirlo y subirlo a la pág.  
También me gustaria avisar que contiene Rape.

**Autor(a):** x. Demyan .x  
**Traducido por:** naoko--chan (miembro del Fc SasuHina de NU)

_**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**_

**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son del Maestro Kishimoto**

_o**O**o**O**o**O**o**O**o**O**o_

**"Nuevas Sensaciones"**

Él se apodero de su pierna y frotaba la suave piel, acariciando su muslo juguetonamente. Él sonrió ante la expresión asustada de la niña.

"Aww, ¿Qué te pasa querida? ¿No quieres jugar conmigo?" – sonrió con malicia cuando se movió, solo para ser derribada a causa de la mordaza que cubrió su boca.

"Oh, me olvide… no eres muy habladora ¿verdad?" – una lagrima escapo de sus ojos. Él se inclino hacia delante y la quito – "Vamos ahora… no estarás asustada, ¿Estas tu… Hinata-chan?" – la chica se movió frenéticamente en su regazo, su miembro se hizo aun mas grande. Hubo un silencio, un gemido se escucho cuando la joven Hyuuga sintió una dureza en la parte inferior de su espalda. Ella le miro con unos amplios ojos. La expresión del hombre era tranquila. La cargo al estilo nupcial y la llevo hasta una cama grande, que estaba en la sala.

La habitación en la que estaban era desconocida para Hinata. Ella podía ver distintos símbolos y baratijas que se encontraban en la habitación del Uchiha. Ella miro a su verdugo con una expresión asustada. Él sonrió – "Hinata, querida ¿Cómo te gustaría ayudar a revivir mi clan?" – pregunto sarcásticamente y ella sabia, ella no tubo otra opción en esta situación.

Los pensamientos de miedo incrementaron al caer en la cama, soltando un ahogado grito. Sasuke se inclino hacia abajo, entre las piernas de la joven. Su rostro estaba solo a pulgadas de ella, sus ojos medio cerrados, mirando con deseo. Hinata pensó que era muy posible que él supiera, viendo que ella nunca lo vio actuar así.

Antes de que pudiera pensar mas sobre el tema, las manos de Sasuke quitaron la mordaza de su boca, sus labios chocaron con los suyos, suave y fresco, pero ardiente y feroz al mismo tiempo. Ella suspiro en el beso, no podía hacer mucho. Sus brazos fueron atados fuertemente a sus lados, considerando principalmente inmovilizarla. Sentía la lengua de Sasuke por su labio inferior, provocando que cerrara la boca y los ojos.

No había manera de no permitirme a Sasuke tomar su virginidad.

Y, sin embargo, ahora lo estaba logrando. Había que actuar rápido si quería mantener su inocencia. De repente, la Hyuuga sintió como apretaban su pecho izquierdo, causándole un grito de sorpresa. Una mala acción, porque Sasuke metió su lengua, para golosamente explorar la cavidad bucal. Hinata dejo salir un quejido suave al sentir a Sasuke tocar su zona inferior, provocando una sensación que nunca sintió antes. El sonido hizo que el "amigo" de Sasuke despertara más de lo que hubiera pensado que haría. Dejo salir un gemido de placer, abandono la boca de Hinata y se saco la camisa por encima de la cabeza. Él sonrió ante el frágil cuerpo de Hinata. Tomo entre sus manos su camisa, y toco uno de sus senos apretándolos suavemente.

Hinata, a cambio, gimió de nuevo. El rubor apareció en su rostro. Obviamente, ella no estaba feliz por el placer que estaba recibiendo. Se sentía bien y sabia que no debía. Sasuke solo sonrió de nuevo y continuo, poso su otra mano bajo su camiseta también. Él frotaba su seno con cuidado. Sonrió más, ya que la espalda de ella se arqueaba de placer. Saco una de sus manos de la camisa, y la llevo hasta el borde del pantalón. Froto suavemente su parte intima, obteniendo un fuerte gemido de la chica.

Él frotaba más rápido y con más dificultad, sintiendo la calida humedad en los dedos a través de la tela. Se sentía complacido y más despierto. Sasuke se hizo para atrás, Hinata soltó un suspiro de alivio – "Ves ahora. No se puede decir que no estas disfrutando de esto, Hyuuga" – dijo severamente, con una sonrisa en su rostro. Ella lo miro, su frente perlada por gotitas de sudor. Él suspiro profundamente, suavemente movió a Hinata, de manera que la sentó en su estómago. Llego con una mano a una mesita de luz, abrió un cajón y buscaba unos objetos. A continuación, desato las manos de Hinata, solo para retirar su camiseta. Ella quedo con sujetador de seda azul y sus pantalones.

Ella estaba roja y trato de cubrir su pecho. No funciono.

Sasuke deslizo su pulgar al borde de sus pantalones, tirándolos ligeramente hacia abajo. Balanceo sus caderas ligeramente en lo que parecía ser la anticipación, pero Sasuke duda porque fue. Probablemente el miedo o la vergüenza. Él bajo poco a poco los pantalones de todos modos. Hinata gruño en protesta, pero no hizo nada para molestar a Sasuke. Que arrojo el pantalón azul a una esquina de la habitación, sonrió – "Hmm, se ven poco inocentes, Hinata podrías no ser tan inocente" – dijo con voz hiriente, ahora que vio que llevaba una tanga. Tuvo que admitir, la niña Hyuuga parecía bastante sabrosa de solo ver su ropa interior.

Ella bajo su mirada, muy avergonzada por el comentario, y el hecho de que estuviera casi desnuda en frente de un hombre. Ella dejo salir otro grito desesperado. Sasuke gruño y dejo ver una sonrisa sádica, masoquista, aterradora, fría… que hizo que Hinata quisiera llorar. Antes de que pudiera comenzar a llorar, tal vez para retrasar lo que ella sabia que iba a venir, Sasuke comenzó a frotar nuevamente su entrepierna, rápidamente. La fricción causaba que Hinata jadeara, empujara sus caderas hacia Sasuke entre espasmos de placer.

Sasuke se detuvo, movió lentamente los dedos hasta el borde de la tanga de Hinata, tirándola hacia abajo, solo un par de centímetros a la vez, causando gemidos, gritos y mas gemidos que parecían de protesta. La triste verdad es, que era más que nada una anticipación. Hinata no quería esto, de ninguna manera, pero su cuerpo la estaba traicionando. Después de todo, ella nunca sintió ninguna de estas sensaciones antes. Sasuke le dio mas placer del que ella hubiera sabido que podía obtener. El Uchiha los quito rápidamente, y los lanzo a la misma esquina que los pantalones, se sentía expuesta como siempre, teniendo en cuenta de que los pezones se notaban mucho a través de la fina tela de su sujetador. Ella se sonrojo de nuevo.

Sasuke no perdió el tiempo. Introdujo dos dedos dentro de Hinata, los dejo quietos durante unos segundos, luego comenzó a moverlos. Aumento la velocidad, más rápido.

Hinata respiraba agitadamente y gemía en voz alta, tenía los ojos entrecerrados por el placer que estaba recibiendo. Movía sus caderas en círculos, haciendo que la sensación, fuera mejor. Ella gimió de nuevo, fuertemente. Sasuke añadió otro dedo, mientras se deleitaba con cada sonido y cada movimiento realizado por Hinata. El bulto en su pantalón era dolorosamente evidente. Bajo el cierre, revelando su erección.

Hinata, estaba demasiado ocupada en su propio placer, que no se dio cuenta.

Sasuke siguió atendiendo a Hinata, necesitaba prepararla un poco más. Ella gimió de nuevo, levantando sus caderas por los espasmos de placer. Sasuke finalmente retiro sus dedos, recibiendo un gemido de decepcion por parte de la chica. Él puso su miembro en el borde de la entrada de Hinata y miro hacia abajo. Ella lo miro por unos minutos, y luego hacia abajo. Ella noto que el miembro de él estaba muy cerca. Ella se asusto y trato de alejarse, pero las cuerdas y Sasuke impidieron que se moviera. Sasuke tomo su miembro, frotando con el suavemente el sexo de Hinata. Él gimió, y cerró los ojos. Hinata gimió, también, su respiración era cada vez mas agitada. Ella levanto sus caderas ligeramente, con el deseo de mantener la sensación.

Sasuke suspiro, sus ojos todavía estaba cerrados. Seguía frotando su miembro con el de ella, dejando en ambos agradables sensaciones. Cuando sintió una gran humedad, abrió los ojos justo a tiempo para ver a Hinata llegar al orgasmo. Ella gimió en voz alta, más fuerte que nunca para los oídos de Sasuke. Jadeaba mucho, era incapaz de hablar. Claro. Sasuke estaba dispuesto a escuchar sus gritos. Él quería. Agarro su miembro de nuevo, deslizo la punta lentamente. Abrió sus ojos al instante y ella suspiro fuertemente. Sasuke ejercía una fuerte presión, con un fuerte empuje entro en ella. Él gimió en voz alta, hizo su cabeza hacia atrás – "Eres tan… malditamente estrecha" – murmuro Sasuke, casi ebrio de placer.

Hinata cerró los ojos, conteniendo la respiración. Ella gimió cuando Sasuke comenzó a moverse suavemente y levemente en ella – "Aaamm… S… Sasuke" – ella gemía, lo que causo que aumentara la velocidad – "Ahhh" – soltó un fuerte gemido, arqueando su espalda.

"Por Kami-sama, Hinata" – él dijo, acelerando el ritmo, los gemidos se escuchaban por toda la habitación, junto con jadeos. Sasuke seguía embistiendo a Hinata.

Hinata gemía, jadeaba con cada embestida, respirar era cada vez mas difícil – "Ahhh…. Ahhhh…. Sasuke" – grito al alcanzar el orgasmo, causando que sus paredes internas apretaran el sexo de Sasuke.

"Gaaahhh… aa" – gimió Sasuke, derramando su semilla en el interior del cuerpo de la Hyuuga. Él gruño, una sonrisa aprecio en su rostro, daba suaves y cortas embestidas, pero no frenaba por completo. Por ultimo, dio una última embestida. Hinata arqueo la espalda. Él salio del interior de ella, se pudo de pie y la tapo con una manta. Sasuke se sentó nuevamente bajo la cama. Miro a Hinata – "Eso fue muy bueno ¿eh?"

Hinata apenas podía mirarle, aun jadeante, cubierta de sudor. Ella solo podía gruñir despacio, no quería alterarlo. Sus partes inferiores seguían latiendo con placer, pero su inocencia se vio seriamente dañada. De lo que ella había escuchado, la primera vez se suponía que le iba a doler bastante. Hasta el momento, no era lo que había esperado.

Por supuesto, probablemente sentiría todo en la mañana.

_Fin:-_


End file.
